Rencontre sur le net
by Plikt
Summary: Duo ne croit pas aux rencontres sur le net. Non, vraiment pas...


Titre : Rencontre sur le net

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi.. Enfin, pour l'instant !

Couple : Franchement, c'est facile à deviner !

Genre : Yaoï POV One shot

Note : Une idée stupide qui m'est venue quant j'étais avec une copine sur un chat.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez des rencontres sur le net, des chats et autres forums de rencontres.

Moi je n'y crois pas.

Les gens ne sont pas vus, c'est d'ailleurs le but, mais alors ils se permettent souvent se sortir pas mal de conneries.

En plus on ne sait jamais qui est vraiment la personne de l'autre côté.

On peut parler pendant des heures à un mec qui à l'air sympa et qui pourtant n'est qu'un espèce de pervers qui ne pense qu'à vous mettre dans son lit.

Malheureusement c'est du vécu.

Oui, j'aime les hommes, ça vous choque ?

Je sais, je dis que je ne crois pas aux rencontres sur le net et pourtant j'y retourne.

En fait je crois que ça m'amuse, on remarque même que la plupart des questions se répètent assez souvent.

Âge, apparence physique, vêtements qu'on porte, parfois même si on couche le premier soir…

En fait oui ça m'amuse.

Je ne mens jamais sur un chat, disons que je m'arrange avec les mots.

Un exemple :

Chaud Lapin dit : é tu porte koi ?

Oui, l'orthographe disparaît, par contre les pseudos sont toujours assez éloquents, ce qui en devient même assez ridicule.

Shinigami dit : Un boxer.

Plus un jean et un tee-shirt, mais il n'a pas dit tout ce que je porte non ?

Chaud Lapin dit : C tou ?

Ce que je dirais.

Shinigami dit : Oui.

Chaud Lapin dit : T bi1 foutu ?

Shinigami dit : Oui.

Et ça continu…

Enfin comme si j'allais dire si je suis moche ou pas…

Et après les questions se font plus «chaudes» et les crétins donnent même des détails sur leur état, ce qu'ils ont envie de me faire…

Enfin je vous passe ce genre de choses.

Mais en même temps c'est à ça que je m'attends, c'est pour ça que je reviens toujours.

Ça me fait marrer.

Bon ce soir Chaud Lapin n'est pas là, oui je cherche toujours quelqu'un avec ce genre de pseudo, c'est toujours plus amusant.

Tenez par exemple, Soldat Parfait ! 1

Il va dire quoi ?

Qu'il est toujours au garde à vous ?

Allez je lance une discussion perso ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Shinigami dit : Salut !

Soldat Parfait dit : Salut.

Chouette un bavard !

Bon trouvons un sujet de conversation.

Shinigami dit : C'est quoi ton nom ?

Soldat Parfait dit : Te regarde pas.

C'est vrai.

Shinigami dit : Ok, ton, âge ?

Soldat Parfait dit : 23.

Shinigami dit : Moi c'est 21.

Non, je mens pas je l'ai déjà dit !

Soldat Parfait dit : Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Shinigami dit : Je suis mécanicien et toi ?

Pas de mensonge non plus.

Soldat Parfait dit : Etudient en médecine.

Bon, il va sans doute me proposer de jouer au docteur.

Shinigami dit : Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Soldat Parfait dit : Non, sinon je serais pas ici.

Oui, logique.

Soldat Parfait dit : Et toi ?

Shinigami dit : Non plus. Mais je cherche pas forcément à rencontrer quelqu'un ici.

Pourquoi je lui dis ?

Peut-être parce qu'il m'intéresse un peu.

Il m'a encore demandé aucune description !

Soldat Parfait dit : Au fait, tu es comment ?

Ah, je retire, bon il m'a pas demandé de détails.

Shinigami dit : 1m75, 73kg

Ouais je sais, c'est sommaire comme description.

Soldat Parfait dit : Non baka, je parlais pas que de ça, moi je suis brun, les yeux bleus et si tu veux je fais 1m80 et 79kg.

Shinigami dit : Ok, brun, les cheveux longs (très !) et les yeux bleus. 2

Bon d'accord ils sont plutôt violets, améthystes d'après Quatre, mais il le croirait jamais !

Et puis, selon l'éclairage ils peuvent paraître bleus alors…

Shinigami dit : Baka ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Shit le boulot, j'vais être en retard, tant pis.

Shinigami dit : Je dois y aller salut !

Soldat Parfait dit : Alors je te dirais quant tu reviendras. Je garde le même pseudo.

Shinigami dit : Ok, salut !

Soldat Parfait dit : Au revoir.

* * *

Ça va faire un mois aujourd'hui.

Un mois qu'on discute.

Deux semaines que j'ai son mail.

Et une semaine sa photo.

Je sais pas si c'est vraiment lui dessus.

Ce serait trop beau.

Je sais aussi depuis un peu plus de six jours son nom et son prénom, il connaît le mien.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais les donner sur le net, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup Heero.

En fait, j'ai même confiance en lui.

Heero Yuy. 3

Chaque soir on se retrouve à la même heure.

On parle de tout et de rien.

Et maintenant je commence à y croire aux rencontres sur le net.

On est même en train de se mettre d'accord pour se voir en vrai !

Je panique pas mais…

Si en fait un peu.

Enfin rien n'est encore fait pas vrai ?

Et puis je suis en même temps impatient de le rencontrer en vrai mon Hee-chan !

J'ai dit Hee-chan ?

J'ai dit MON !

Bon, calme toi Duo !

C'est l'heure, il va pas tarder.

Il est pas là.

D'habitude il est jamais en retard, c'est même plutôt moi qui le fait attendre.

Bah, ça doit être cette Réléna qui l'emmerde encore. 4

Bon, ça fait quant même dix minutes là.

Il a peut-être eu un empêchement ?

Dans ce cas là on envoie un mail.

Non, pas de mail.

Il en a eu peut-être marre d'attendre, de me parler ?

Où alors il faisait ça que pour s'amuser ?

Je trouve ça nul de jouer avec les sentiments des gens.

Oui je le faisais mais je restais pas un mois avec eux pour plus les contacter après !

Je restais même pas une heure !

Mais j'avais raison !

On ne fait pas de vrais rencontres sur le net !

Et maintenant ça sonne.

Attendez !

Ça sonne ?

Chez moi ?

A 19h30 ?

Bon, Quat-chan est parti avec Tro pour fêter leurs deux ans de vie commune, les chanceux.

Quant à Wufei il avait rendez-vous avec Sally…

Me dîtes pas qu'elle l'a plaqué sinon au niveau bonne soirée ce sera le pompon.

Vous avez déjà dû consoler un de vos amis pour une histoire de cœur ?

Moi oui, et toujours le même en plus. 5

Vivement demain.

J'ouvre, surprise !

C'est pas petit, c'est pas noir et ça pleur pas, en fait c'est même grand, bleu et ça sourit !

Bleus cobalts en plus.

Je suis sûr je dois avoir l'air con avec la bouche ouverte.

Duo : … ?

J'arrive même pas à perler !

Moi !

Et lui il rit, un rire léger qui le rend…

Whoua…

Pas d'autre mot.

Heero : Surpris de me voir Duo ?

J'aime sa voix.

Duo : Heu… Plutôt ouais.

Heero : Tu me fais entrer ?

Comment il sait où j'habite ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Je pourrais lui demander mais à la place je m'écarte.

Il entre, observe un peu autour de lui.

C'est petit chez moi, on est directement dans le salon.

Duo : Tu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je n'ai que de l'eau en fait…

Oui j'ai que ça, pas fait les courses cette semaine.

Heero : Oui je veux bien.

Je reviens avec les verres.

Je me sens tout gêné, c'est bizarre.

Je m'assois, on se regarde pas.

Enfin je le regarde pas.

Merde un mois à faire que parler et là maintenant qu'il est enfin en face de moi je dis plus rien.

Pourtant c'est pas les questions qui manquent.

Heero : En tout cas tu as menti.

Non, non je t'ai pas menti à toi !

Je le regarde.

Nos yeux se croisent.

Se parlent.

S'envoûtent.

Heero : Tu n'as pas les yeux bleus.

Duo : Je…

Me disais que tu ne croirais pas qu'ils sont violets.

En fait j'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

Il m'embrasse.

Un doux baiser qui se fait déjà beaucoup plus entreprenant quant j'y répond.

J'aime.

Son odeur qui me perd.

Sa peau si douce.

Ses lèvres qui me dévorent.

Ses mains qui me frôlent, me caressent.

Sa douceur.

Sa passion.

Lui.

Je ne sais pas comment il m'a trouvé, je m'en fiche.

Tout ce que je veux c'est me perdre, m'évanouir dans ce baiser.

Quitte à mourir asphyxié.

Je sais qu'il est là, chez moi.

Et que je ne veux plus qu'il parte.

Oui, je le connais au travers de ces discussions que nous avons eu.

Je veux apprendre un nouveau langage.

Celui de son corps.

Je connais les grandes lignes de sa vie.

Je veux en faire partie.

Je ne réfléchit plus.

C'est presque dans un état second que je me relève sans quitter ses lèvres et l'entraîne vers la chambre.

Qui a dit que les rencontres sur le net ne marchent pas déjà ?

* * *

Il fait jour.

J'ai pas fermé les volets hier.

Heureusement que la fenêtre ne donne pas sur une autre habitation…

Déjà que les voisins ont pas du être contents…

Mais ce que je remarque avant tout..

C'est le vide à côté de moi.

Le froid.

Le rien quoi !

Il est partit.

Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et il est parti.

Normal.

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais au juste ?

Me réveiller à ses côtés ?

Recommencer avec lui ce que nous avons déjà fait (plusieurs fois !) hier ?

L'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime, au moins un peu ?

Qu'il veut rester avec moi ?

Oui.

C'était ça que je voulais.

Mais je le voulais déjà la première fois et je l'ai pas eu.

Alors pourquoi avec lui ce serait différent ?

Parce que j'ai parlé plus longtemps avec lui ?

Parce que je crois le connaître un peu ?

Parce que c'est Hee-chan ?

Si ça se trouve c'est même pas son vrai nom qu'il m'a donné !

Je me lève, j'en ai marre.

Cette journée va être longue !

En plus il est déjà midi.

Shit…

Hilde devait passer à 11 heures aujourd'hui !

J'enfile rapidement des fringues, ceux d'hier en fait, et je fonce vers le salon.

Des éclats de rires s'y font entendre.

J'entre sans trop oser y croire.

Hilde : Te voilà enfin la marmotte !

Oui, elle est là assise à table, et pas seule.

Heero.

Dans un tablier. 6

Dans mon tablier.

En train de faire la cuisine.

De me sourire.

D'être là.

Et moi qui reste debout la bouche ouverte dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le trouver là.

D'ailleurs j'dois avoir l'air d'un crétin avec de nouveau la bouche ouverte…

Hilde : Duo t'as l'air d'un crétin avec la bouche ouverte comme ça !

Merci Hilde !

Enfin, je ferme ma bouche pour m'approcher d'eux.

Hilde : Bon, comme ça tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu'Heero fait chez toi, il a pas voulu me le dire lui !

Duo : Tu le connais ?

Elle connaît son nom.

Donc elle le connaît !

Logique implacable.

Et pourtant l'Apollon en tablier éclate de rire.

L'autre aussi d'ailleurs.

Hilde : Bien sûr ! Il m'a ouvert il y a une heure, on en a profité pour discuter mais il a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il faisait là ! Donc je t'attendais !

Duo : C'est…

Une connaissance ?

Un ami ?

Un amant ?

L'homme de ma vie ?

C'est vrai ça.

Qui est Heero Yuy pour moi ?

Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Je regarde dans mon dos, il sourit en me regardant.

Puis lui sans aucune hésitation.

Heero : Son petit ami.

Et cette garce qui explose de rire en lâchant un :

Hilde : Enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! 7

Duo : Hilde…

Je fulmine, ça se voit ?

Hilde : Bon, alors j'vais vous laisser finalement, je venais pour pas que tu sois seul Dudulle, mais si y a ton copain j'm'éclipse !

Et la voilà partie…

Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

Bon, elle est pas restée longtemps.

Mais avec Heero en tablier…

J'vous ai dit que ça lui allé super bien ?

Mais vraiment !

Heero : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Duo : … ?

De quoi ?

Heero : De m'être présenté comme ton petit ami ?

Que répondre ?

J'ai cru qu'il était parti mais il est encore là.

J'ai cru qu'il ne m'avait finalement considéré que comme un coup du soir et il se présente comme mon petit ami.

Après un mois de discussion sur le net.

Après une nuit auprès de moi…

Alors que répondre ?

Et je l'embrasse.

Et j'ai encore envi de lui.

Et il le comprend.

Il se dirige, me guidant, vers la chambre.

Tentant d'ôter le tablier sans relâcher mes lèvres.

Ce qui en soi s'avère assez compliqué.

Je rompt le baiser mais lui fait comprendre d'un regard…

Heero : Avec le tablier ?

Oh que oui !

Et je souris.

Et il sourit.

Et au moment où on allait entrer dans la chambre…

Ça sonne.

Chez moi.

A 12 heures et 10 minutes.

On se séparent.

Je vais ouvrir en disant…

Duo : Je reviens tout de suite, Hilde a du oublier quelque chose.

J'ouvre avec un grand sourire.

Qui se fige.

Qui disparaît.

Shit…

Wufei : Snif… Sally m'a encore plaqué… 8

* * *

OWARI.

Voilà voilà ! Bon, y a pas de lemon mais vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre ! Car je ne sais vraiment pas quant j'en ferais un moi-même…

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Rewiews ?

1 Oh ! Mais qui est-ce ?

2 Très longs ? C'est un euphémisme…

3 Qui n'avait pas deviné ?

4 J'ai pas pu résister à la placer celle là…

5 Je suis dure avec Wu… Mais il faut avouer qu'il a pas un caractère facile !

6 Non non vous ne rêvez pas, un joli tablier rose avec des fleurs, offert par une des sœurs de Quatre qui avait vu Duo de loin et de dos et l'avait donc pris pour une charmante jeune femme…

7 C'est du vécu…

8 Bon, désolé pour Wufei, mais avec le encore ça veut dire que c'est une habitude et que donc… Il retournera peut-être avec elle non ?


End file.
